Mayor Emile
by Sparkers16
Summary: A young man named Emile moves to the town of Palette. However, the animal residents there think he's their mayor! Emile accepts the job, but when a mysterious animal going by the name of X begins to wreak havoc, Emile realizes that being a mayor is harder than he thought... (Based on Chuggaaconroy's Animal Crossing videos. Go check his Youtube channel out!) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Emile's POV**

* * *

A young man by the name of Emile stepped onto the train that would take him somewhere in the world. He was tired of living with his parents, and wanted to try life on his own.

The train was empty, except for the conductor. "Where would you like to go?" The conductor asked.

"I don't know," Emile shrugged. "Take me anywhere." Emile hadn't actually decided which town he was going to live in yet.

"Okay, then," The conductor replied. "I'll take you to Palette. It's a nice, quaint town a few stops away."

"Sounds good to me!" Emile nodded with a grin. He couldn't wait.

At the next stop, a blue-and-white cat got onto the bus. The cat stopped in front of where Emile was sitting.

"Hi, my name's Rover," the cat said. "What time is it?"

Emile checked his watch. "It's 2:59, on November 18th, 2013."

"Oh, good!" Rover said in relief. "I was right. This watch of mine, it gets thrown off really easily sometimes! I'm just gonna plop down in the seat in front of you, alright?"

Emile nodded. Rover was a little weird, but he seemed nice enough.

"By the way, you..." Rover began. "Hold it! Can I ask your name?"

"My name's Emile." Emile knew he shouldn't be giving out information to strangers, but he decided to give Rover the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, Emile...?" Rover repeated. "Well, that's a fantastically great name!"

"Okay..." Emile said. "That's a pretty odd compliment."

Rover laughed. "You seem like a pretty cool guy to me, Emile! Tell me, where are you headed today?"

"I'm going to the town of Palette."

"Hmmmm," Rover thought out loud. "Palette, yeah, OK. Don't think I've heard of it. I wonder what it's like...Oh, right! I have a map of all the towns along the train line. Is this it?"

Rover pulled out a map of a small town with several houses and a river running through it. Emile could make out the small words, "Palette," at the top of the map.

"Yeah, this is it," Emile confirmed.

"Heh, I'm glad we found it!" Rover beamed. "So, do you get to go to Palette very often?"

"I've never been there," Emile admitted.

"Today is your first time? That sounds like tons of fun! Why are you headed there?"

Emile felt like he was revealing too much to a complete stranger. "Sorry, I'd rather not tell."

"Whhaat?" Rover cried in disbelief. "You're not going to tell? Hmm. Now I'm even more curious... I've got it! Yeah! Are you perhaps moving to a new town?"

"You guessed it," Emile said with a small smile.

"What? Really?!" Rover exclaimed. "Mya ha ha! I got it right on the first try! You must be really excited, right? I certainly hope you find happiness!"

"Now arriving in Palette!" The conductor interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks for chatting with me!" Rover waved as Emile exited the train. "Bye-bye!"

Emile stepped off of the train and into the train station. It was a bit weird that he just had a full conversation with someone he didn't know, but Rover turned out to be a nice guy.

Emile was in his twenties. He was a medium height, with spiky brown hair and warm, brown eyes. He left the train station, blinking in the sunlight. The autumn air was crisp and cool. And right in front of him, four animals stood.

The first was a female anteater. She was dark blue and turquoise, and wore heavy makeup. "Ohmigosh! Look who just got in!" She whispered to the other animals.

The second animal was a little female duck. She was brown near her yellow beak, and cream near her eyes. She had pink, rosy cheeks and big, friendly eyes. "I think that's the one!" she breathed excitedly.

The third animal was an orange dog with blue, striped ears and paws. His eyes were whited, making him look spaced out. He seemed familiar somehow, but Emile couldn't quite place it. "Yeah, that's the guy!"

The fourth animal was a large, green hippo. "We can't just stand here," he chided to the other animals. "Let's say hello!"

"Okay, everyone!" The duck started. "Here we go...From those of us in Palette..."

"WELCOME!" All the animals shouted to Emile.

"Mayor!" The anteater said, rushing up to Emile. "We're so happy you're finally here!"

Emile blinked in confusion. "Uh...is this the right stop?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" The hippo laughed heartily. "Didn't you hear the conductor announcing our town name?"

"You said you would come on this train!" The dog agreed. "We've all been waiting!"

"This is a mistake..." Emile tried to get in. But the animals didn't even care.

"You can't fool us, Mayor!" The anteater chuckled. "There's obviously no mistakes here!"

"Tee hee!" The duck giggled. "You're a real jokester!"

"Um..." Emile wanted to keep protesting, but he decided to stop. After all, he had always wanted to be the mayor of his own town. And if these animals wanted him to be, who was going to stop them? "Yeah," Emile lied. "I was just joking!"

The animals nodded in relief. "You should go wait at the town hall," the hippo suggested. Your secretary should be here on the next train."

"Here's a map of Palette!" The duck handed Emile a map.

"Thanks!" Emile said, walking to where the town hall was placed on the map. Emile found the town hall and went inside. He waited patiently for the secretary to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the door of the town hall opened, and in came a female dog. She was yellow with a white face, and a ponytail on top of her head.

"Hello," the dog said. "Are you the new mayor?"

Emile nodded. "Yes...I am."

"Great! Well, I'm your secretary, Isabelle. It's nice to meet you!" Isabelle shook Emile's hand. Isabelle took a couple steps back and seemed to survey Emile. "Hmm...you look a little young to be a mayor."

"Uh...I guess I do." Emile shuffled his feet nervously, not wanting Isabelle to blow his cover.

"No matter," Isabelle said dismissively. "A fresh start will be perfect for this town! But before you can start your mayoral duties, you'll need to purchase a house. Go to Nook Homes on Main Street, and talk to Tom Nook. He'll find you a house!"

"Sure!" Emile said, overwhelmed with all the information. Emile left the town hall and ran to Main Street, which was across the train tracks. There, he found Nook Homes, a small, blue building.

Upon entering to store, Emile was face-to-face with a plump, brown raccoon. He guessed this was Tom Nook.

"Hi," Emile said. "I need to buy a house here in Palette."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Nook nodded. "You must be the new mayor, yes?"

"That I am!" Emile replied.

Mr. Nook pulled out a map. "Well, we do have a few vacant houses you could purchase. Do any on the map suit you?"

Emile took out his own map and looked at the vacant houses. He liked the location of one house, by the river. It seemed to be in the central of town.

"I'd like this one," Emile answered, pointing to the house by the river.

"Good choice, good choice," Mr. Nook said. "With the house and the land, that one will cost 10,000 Bells."

Emile grinned, pulling out the money his parents gave him from his pocket. They gave him 20,000 Bells, so he would just pay off the house right now.

"Here you go, sir," Emile handed the 10,000 Bells to Mr. Nook.

"Ah, perfect!" Mr. Nook took the money. "Now, why don't you check out your new home, yes? And you can buy furniture at the Nookling Junction."

Emile left Nook Homes and went to the Nookling Junction. With his remaining 10,000 Bells, he bought a bed, a table, a lamp, a kitchen set, a refrigerator, and two chairs. Then, Emile went to his new house and set out all the furniture. He was happy with the way it looked. Then, he heard a knock on the door. Emile answered it, and there was Isabelle.

"Hi, Isabelle," Emile waved, happy to see his secretary. "I got a house!"

"Tom Nook told me," Isabelle said with a smile. "I brought you a housewarming gift!"

Isabelle gave Emile a roll of wallpaper. "It's getting late, and you should get to sleep, Mayor. Come see me in the town hall tomorrow morning, and I'll explain what you'll be doing as our mayor!" Isabelle left the house.

Emile unraveled the roll of wallpaper. It was covered in yellow paw prints. Isabelle must have made it herself. Emile couldn't help but laugh as he imagined Isabelle dipping her paws in yellow paint. He put up the wallpaper on his wall. Then, Emile climbed into bed and fell asleep, gazing at the paw prints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emile's POV**

* * *

Emile yawned as he woke up in the morning. He had a great night's sleep. Someone was knocking on the door. Emile opened his door to see a big, white pelican.

"Hi, my name's Pete," the pelican introduced himself. "I deliver the mail around here. You have a letter!"

"Thanks," Emile yawned, accepting the letter as Pete walked away. He tore it open. It was written on simple, white paper.

_Dear "Mayor" Emile,_

_You're not supposed to be the mayor of Palette._

_I was supposed to be. But now that you've taken my_

_job, I have no choice but to eliminate you. _

_ X_

Emile gasped. Who was this "X?" Was this letter a...death threat?! Emile started to panic, taking deep, shuddering breaths. "Calm down, Emile," he said to himself. "This person's probably just blowing off steam..." Emile dug a hole with the shovel he bought. Then, he buried the frightening letter. He knew that wouldn't make things better. That X was watching him... Emile was hyperventilating now. He needed someone to talk to. He felt scared being alone right now. Isabelle! She said she would be in town hall. Emile ran to town hall like lightning.

Isabelle was there, doing some paperwork. She looked up and saw Emile. "Mayor! I'm glad you finally made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Emile joked, breathless. He sat down at the mayor's desk. "So, what are my mayoral duties?"

Isabelle took out a list and showed it to Emile. "Here you are, Mayor. These are all the projects the townsfolk would like to work on." The list ran all the way to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Emile cried, reading the abundant requests. "How are we supposed to do all of these?"

Isabelle gave Emile a look. "Um...I wouldn't know, Mayor. You're supposed to take charge. I'm just your secretary, after all."

Emile took a good look at the list, clearing the panic from his mind. Most of the items on the list didn't even seem that necessary. For example, a balloon arch? A yield sign? Palette certainly didn't need those. Then, one item on the list popped out to Emile: a new bridge.

"Let's make a new bridge," Emile suggested to Isabelle. "It will be great for reducing walking distance to get to the other side of town."

"Perfect!" Isabelle agreed. "But how in the world are we going to raise enough money to build the bridge?" Emile took a closer look at the list. The bridge would cost 128,000 Bells to build! Emile was starting to panic again. Oh, why did he have to become the new mayor? He had no experience in this field! If only he'd told the animals that they made a mistake, none of this would've happened. And X wouldn't have sent that letter, either. The letter that suggested X was going to kill him...

"Mayor! Are you okay?!" Isabelle ran forward. Emile realized that he was clutching his head between his hand, and his breaths were short and quick.

"I'm fine," Emile grimaced. "It's nothing. Just nerves." That wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh, I see," Isabelle said sympathetically. "Are a bit stressed out with your new position?"

Emile nodded. That wasn't a lie either.

"Well, I thought we could do a fundraiser," Isabelle offered. "Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah," Emile sighed in relief. "It's a great idea."

"Where should we put the new bridge?"

Emile looked at his map. There was already a bridge in town, off to the right. "Let's build it right here," Emile said, pointing to a spot to the left of Palette.

"That's an amazing spot to put it," Isabelle smiled warmly. "I'll set up a donation box right there. Now, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Emile didn't want to slack on his mayoral responsibilities. "No way."

"Please, Mayor," Isabelle begged. "It would be a great way for you to check out the rest of Palette, and talk to the residents of our town. Besides...I think you need the rest." Oh. Isabelle thought something was wrong with him.

"Alright," Emile agreed reluctantly, leaving town hall. "But this won't happen again."

**Isabelle's POV**

* * *

Isabelle smiled once Emile closed the door behind him. "Or maybe it will."


End file.
